Drabble Tormento matutino
by Blackcat2010
Summary: Cada mañana al abrir los ojos y antes de levantarse Candy se tiene que enfrentar a algo... averigua a que... Drabble presentado en el festival erótico Venus 2013
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

**Tormento matutino**

De nuevo mi tormento matutino, escucho como te levantas de la cama , calzas tus pantuflas y comienzas a abrir cajones y puertas para preparar tu ropa; ahora te dispones a entrar al baño... me revuelvo inquieta en la parte superior de la litera mientras escucho como abres la llave del agua, la prefieres ligeramente caliente, tu cuerpo ya desnudo se introduce lentamente bajo la ducha, tu cuerpo debe estar ya mojado...quisiera ser ese vapor que te acompaña rodeándote, quisiera ser esas gotas de agua que traviesas resbalan tu piel caliente y desnuda, quisiera poder tener el valor de entrar contigo a la ducha y poder admirarte, observarte absorta como lo hago en mi imaginación...

Al fin sales y de nuevo secas tu cuerpo con parsimonia, con esa toalla suave que acaricia tu piel, como desearía ser yo la que te acariciara cada uno de los rincones de tu cuerpo...nerviosa volteo hacia donde secas ahora tu entrepierna, se que no debo ver, que no es correcto y cierro momentáneamente los ojos, sólo somos amigos, sin embargo cuando los abro estas ya subiéndote el bóxer que delinea tu bien formado trasero...

Albert, Albert... como decirte lo que estas despertando en mi, que es esto que empiezo a sentir por ti, es lujuria, una cuestión hormonal... o simplemente debo aceptar que me estoy enamorando de tu forma de ser y de cada centímetro de tu piel...

Has terminado de vestirte... y sales de la habitación... es tiempo de soñar despierta una vez más con tu cuerpo y esperar un nuevo amanecer para admirarte de nuevo aunque sea clandestinamente...


	2. Otro día más punto de vista de Albert

Drabble…Otro día más

punto de vista de Albert y continuación a Tormento matutino.

El despertador suena indicándome que son las 7 de la mañana aunque desperté un poco antes, es hora de seguir fingiendo que sólo soy tu amigo y de guardar muy dentro de mí esta pasión y amor que día a día crece más.

Preparo mi ropa, creo estoy haciendo demasiado ruido, escucho que te mueves inquieta en la litera, te observo y no eres más que una ninfa descansando, tu cabello parece una cascada dorada de rizos, la delgada sábana delinea suavemente las curvas de tu cuerpo, tus senos apenas cubiertos por ese delgado camisón que poco deja a mi imaginación, curvas que muero por acariciar, y de nuevo vienen a mi mente imágenes de nosotros desnudos acariciándonos….no, no puedo pensar en eso, me siento poco caballero, no es de amigos, tú me ayudaste cuando más te necesité y me siento el más vil de los hombres… sobre todo ahora que mi miembro comienza a erguirse dolorosamente por no poder reclamarte como suya; salgo de inmediato a la ducha, comienza el agua a caer sobre mi cuerpo y cuando llega a mi pene no puedo más que dejar escapar un gemido al sentir como el agua me acaricia y lo que desearía porque tú fueras quien me diera estas atenciones; trato de calmarme y bañarme lo más rápido que puedo… concéntrate Albert! hay que hacer el desayuno.

Termino de bañarme y entro de nuevo a nuestra recámara…sigues dormida y comienzo a secarme suavemente, al hacerlo siento como si me observaras y me acariciaras mientras me seco la entrepierna, tonto Albert! ¿Como puedes pensar que ella se va a fijar en ti? hasta me pareció que me observabas, debe ser mi imaginación; así que me visto rápido y voy a la cocina a continuar otro día mas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este par de drabbles que se me ocurrieron de repente hace aproximadamente un año, lamento haberlo traido hasta ahora, pero entre que se descompuso mi pc y un problema familiar que tuve (mis amigas en FB saben a que me refiero) me fue imposible subirlo.

Gracias a KeilaNt, Chiquita Andrew, AnaEdith, Gatita Andrew, Mayra Exitosa y ariscereth por sus RW y a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas...


End file.
